The present disclosure relates to a reproducing device, a reproducing method, a program, and a transmitting device, and particularly to a reproducing device, a reproducing method, a program, and a transmitting device that are compliant with CFR 47 Part 79 relating to closed captions of IP (Internet Protocol)-distributed contents, which CFR 47 Part 79 is included in the Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) defined by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States of America.
CFR 47 Part 79 specifies that from Sep. 30, 2013 onward, a video of contents broadcast on television in the United States and IP-distributed must be provided with closed captions (hereinafter referred to as captions) in an equivalent manner to the contents at the time of being broadcast on television. It is also specified that reproducing devices configured to reproduce the contents which reproducing devices are sold in (or imported into) the United States from the same day onward must also display the captions.
Further, it is specified that from Jan. 1, 2014 onward, reproducing devices sold in (or imported into) the United States must implement the following functions relating to the display of captions (see http://www.fcc.gov/, for example).    (1) A function allowing a user to select a roll-up mode, a paint-on mode, or a pop-on mode as a display mode for captions    (2) A function allowing a user to select the color of characters of captions    (3) A function allowing a user to select the transparency of characters of captions    (4) A function allowing a user to select the size of characters of captions    (5) A function allowing a user to select the font face of captions    (6) A function allowing a user to select the background color of captions and transparency thereof    (7) A function allowing a user to select the edges of characters of captions    (8) A function allowing a user to select the color of the background of captions
While a method adopted to incorporate the above functions into a reproducing device is arbitrary, the FCC cites the use of SMPTE-TT documents (hereinafter referred to simply as SMPTE-TT) as the method.
An SMPTE-TT is a document of a timed-text format defined by SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers), and specifies definitions of elements and attributes used to describe information on captions in XML (Extensible Markup Language) and a decoding method therefor (see https://www.smpte.org/).